fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: All Star Cures! Form!
Pretty Cure All Stars movie. It is full of love and new upgrades for the Emotional Pretty Cure. Story All the PreCure go to a Ball, where Cutie and Asahina Mirai, aka. Cure Miracle, Maho Girls PreCure, bump into each other, for a King was cut off by monsters, the Villian said that the world without PreCure is his goal. So, he decides to brainwash them, so he can take their packs. He doesn't know that there was the Emotional PreCure, so he didn't brainwash them. After he took all the PreCures Pacts, the Emotional PreCure's apps crashes and can't transform and they said that PreCures didn't want them anymore. Then they heard voices but turned around and see the Emo PreCure and the rest of the Bad PreCure with them. When all the Bad PreCure told all the PreCure to stay together and be good. All the Love the Bad PreCure made gived the All Stars believe and gived the Emotional PreCure the upgrades of All Stars. The Emotional PreCure formed into the Emotional All Star forms. All the Bad PreCure, All Stars, and the Emotional All Star PreCure have to go and defeat the villian and Monsters before the world is ended. ~The Bad PreCure lived by the love Emotional PreCure brought to the other precure~ Characters PreCure * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom * Mishou Mai/Cure Egret * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua * Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose * Momozono Love/Cure Peach * Aono Miki/Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy * Hino Akane/Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao/Cure March * Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty * Aida Mana/Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/Cure Honey * Hikawa Lona/Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet * Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo * Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle * Rika/Cure Magical * Kokoro Cutie/Cure Heartly * Burein Scare/Cure Brainy Bad PreCure * Dark Dream * Dark Rouge * Dark Lemonade * Dark Mint * Dark Aqua * Dark Pretty Cure * Mirage Blossom * Mirage Marine * Mirage Sunshine * Mirage Moonlight * Bad End Happy * Bad End Sunny * Bad End Peace * Bad End March * Bad End Beauty * Emo Heartly * Emo Brainy Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco * Natts * Tarte * Chiffon * Cypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dadyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * EnEn * Gureru * Mofulun * Ha * Rocko * Emotion Fairies Villians *Shado Kingu~ The main villian *Shados~ The henchmen of the main villian (there are over a thousand shados) Monsters * Grand Keji * Shivery Shadows * Super Nova Shadow Songs * Fly! Fly! PreCure All Stars!~ Opening. All Pink Cures sings * We are the PreCure!~ Emotional PreCure sings * This is the Happy Ending!~ All Cures sings * Go! Go! (Emotional PreCure's Dance)~ Emotional PreCure sings Upgrades Emotional PreCure~ Emotional All Star PreCure All Stars~ Super All Stars Bad PreCure~ Protecter Bad All Stars Trivia Category:Pretty Cure All Stars